The steady rise in air traffic is being accompanied by the increased use of double-decker aircraft. The use of onboard lifts to transport cargo between the decks in such airplanes is known from WO 00/30422, for example. In addition, it is desirable in such aircraft that the lift also be able to approach another lower level and service the landing strip level. This document here provides for a scissor lift to lower cargo comprised of boxes, which directly handles the payload. Such a system does not enable passenger transport. Another mentioned solution involves a telescoping device, wherein an additional independently driven carriage travels out and down, lowering or raising the transport container with cargo. The additional independently driven carriage greatly increases the complexity, which adversely impacts maintenance and the weight of the lift system.
Given a lift capable of navigating at ground level, it is desirable to convey both cargo and passengers from the ground directly to the respective cabin deck, for which the conventional cargo area loading equipment are hardly suited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,707 proposes an onboard lift that services various decks in the aircraft along with the landing strip level. The lift cabin exits through an opening in the fuselage and travels downward, transporting passengers or goods. The structure consists of a guide shaft secured in the aircraft, which envelops the actual cabin on all sides. In light of the guide function, the shaft must be able to traverse at least the distance to the ground. Since the shaft completely envelops the cabin as a force-conveying structural element, it must also be expected to be heavy. In addition, the drive consists of ropes and pulleys, making it complicated and high-maintenance.
RH:ar